


This is why you shouldn't sniff other people's things.

by IronicOglogoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry rants, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, something short I wrote in like 20 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicOglogoth/pseuds/IronicOglogoth
Summary: Harry went down into the chamber to save Ginny, probably.





	This is why you shouldn't sniff other people's things.

Harry slowly entered the chamber, looking around with wary eyes, before he saw Ginny’s body and cautiously approached it.

He approached the girl as one would a wounded predator and once near enough he called out, “Ginny?” receiving no answer he nudged her hand with his foot and called her name again, but she remained in her comatose state.

Finally Harry leaned down slightly and spoke “Ginny~, Harry Potter is looking for you, he wants to give you a kiss.” Her hand twitched slightly at that but no other action.

Harry straightened himself and gave a huge sigh of relief which turned into a loud Yelp with an extra dose of flailing when a voice called out “she won't wake.”  
The young man that stepped out of the shadows of the chamber had a look of clear amusement on his face.

Tall and elegant were the first two thoughts to cross Harry's mind before he flung them into THE BOX, and replied “What do you mean she won't wake? Wait, aren't you Tom Riddle?”

Tom came closer, the smirk never leaving his face, “I meant exactly what I said, after tonight Ginevra Weasley shall never open her eyes again.”

“Ah,” said Harry, a look of understanding crossing his face, “do you still need the body though, or can I take that with me.”

Tom was momentarily stunned, “don't you wish to rescue her? Save her life?”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before responding with all the subtlety of an axe chopping wood, “no, not really. I just need the body so that it looks like I tried, Ginny actually terrifies me and I’d be able to sleep a lot safer knowing that she's gone.”

Tom looked at Harry “so you're ok with me killing her? Why?”

Harry looked into the distance and couldn't help the shudder that went through his body. “I've seen her trying to get into the boys dorm a few times while I was there, when she saw me she would always stammer about being in the wrong dorm and would leave, so I started hiding myself whenever she would come.” The shudder got worse. “Turns out, she's been sneaking into the boys dorms to dig into my trunk to sniff my clothes, do you know how creepy that is!?” Harry's voice jumped an octave “and it's not even rare. I saw her do it twice in one day and at least three times a week I see her go up into the second year dorm rooms. When I mentioned it to Ron he said that it's just a crush that she has on me, but do you know how terrifying that was? And then then this year I found out that love potions exist! When she gets older and decides that sniffing my underwear isn’t enough!? What's to stop her from dosing me!” Harry knew he was ranting at this point but he couldn't care less, adding more and more hand movements as his diatribe continued. “I spent three weeks in the library looking up love potions, bonding potions, or magical artifacts that would force me to get closer to her, I’ve been laughed at by almost every guy in Gryffindor who saw me reading those books, saying ‘oh, we're sure anyone would love to be with the boy-who-lived’ and how I’m a pansy, but that's not even the worst part.” Harry screeched, “Many of those potions don't have an antidote, they expect you to just wait it out and then laugh after the accident, absolutely nothing about protection, or prevention, or anything like that! I spent another two weeks memorizing the ingredients to keep track of Ginny should she ever decide to start brewing some for herself!”

Harry looked like he was about to say more but stopped himself and released a deep breath, before walking up to Tom and grabbing his transparent hands, which shocked Tom because he wasn't supposed to be able to do that, with a sincere smile on his face said “Thank you, I can sleep more easily thanks to you.”

Harry then let go of Tom's hands gently removed the diary from Ginny's person, picked up Ginny's body and started leaving.

“Wait.” Said Tom “I am Lord Voldemort.”

Harry looked back for a moment, called out “thanks lord Voldemort.” And then continued on Ginny's body on his back, and exited the Chamber of Secrets.


End file.
